


FUCKING(2)

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	FUCKING(2)

第二章

清晨的微光透过窗户扑到王耀脸上，某种整夜纵欲过度的头痛阵阵来袭。7点1刻，也许还能再躺会。从浴室传来的水声彻底打消了拖延的念头，王耀回过神，意识到这可不是自己那个破烂狗窝，随便他屁股下的床垫都可能是几千美元的订制品，这是花环酒店，而在浴室洗澡的那个家伙，  
是个穿阿玛尼外套的有钱婊子。王耀猛地坐起身，一件件从地板上捡起自己的衣服。

“圣诞节？”王耀回过头，裹着浴袍的亚瑟正斜依着墙壁，一副欣赏戏谑的神情，“真希望你也能看到我所看到的，风景无限。”

“抱歉。”王耀迅速把平角裤从脚踝拉上去，“昨天，操，我就是不小心睡着了，我现在就可以走。”

“这附带双人早餐服务。”亚瑟走到王耀身前，用食指勾住他的内裤边沿，“你穿的。”亚瑟低下头用湿润温热的喘息贴着王耀的耳廓说，“是我的内裤。”

“抱歉。”王耀后退一步，紧紧攥着内裤，脱也不是不脱也不是。

“留下来吃早餐。”亚瑟用湿润鼻尖蹭过王耀的脖颈，像一只打坏注意的小狗。

哦，操。王耀咬紧牙关，一点一点让亚瑟把双手塞进他的内裤。他以为亚瑟要脱了他，结果这有钱婊子，只是不停地用双手揉掐他的两瓣臀肉，挤压，分开，再让它们相互摩擦。真可惜上面没有一对可爱的小乳头，让这乳臭未干的金毛小子尽兴。

“我喜欢你的翘臀。”亚瑟用下巴卡住王耀的脖颈，用右手手指来回抚摸他的臀缝，“我闭着眼睛，都能想象出我操进去的画面，它能让我的小兄弟爽上天，来回把它吞吐的油腻腻，每次我想从这离开，就能听见他欲求不满的喊着，再来！再来！我要！我要!”亚瑟假装捏着嗓子浪叫。他的声音听起来性感极了，王耀觉得自己有点发硬。

“你插我的这张嘴。”亚瑟试探着往王耀的湿润肛口塞进一个指节，“我插你的这张嘴。”

王耀没有说话。他只是像只不知所措的小鸟，趴伏在亚瑟散发着好闻沐浴露的胸膛上，“我还要去上班。”王耀猛地咬住下唇，亚瑟又往深处探进一个指节。

“硬着？”亚瑟喘着气吻住王耀的嘴唇，“这可真不礼貌，没人想吃围裙下面顶着硬几把的服务生端上来的菜。”

“唔，嗯——”王耀猛地用臂膀搂住亚瑟的脖颈。他已经湿透了，前后都是。

“我想操你。”亚瑟咬了口王耀的下巴。“留下来，让我操你。”

王耀轻轻点着下头。亚瑟急不可耐的把他压进床垫。他扯掉王耀内裤的动作有点粗鲁，但却把激情点燃的恰到好处。王耀很久没碰到这么合心的性伴侣，并且说真的，他从来没这么爽的彻彻底底操过。

这他妈简直是场性幻想，宝蓝丝绸床单，豪华装修顶楼和一个性爱技巧高超的公子哥。王耀把三根手指咬进嘴里，不想让自己浪叫出声。亚瑟握紧他的大腿根，嗦舔他的阴茎和会阴，然后是肛口。

真的很爽，王耀觉得自己前后都要泛滥成灾。

“叫出来。”亚瑟抬起头，腾出手在王耀的臀部旁边握住他那只捂着追的手，“那是对我工作的肯定。”亚瑟坏笑，然后埋头继续吮吸舔弄。

“要到了。”王耀挣开亚瑟的钳制，浑身颤抖着攥住亚瑟的头发，想让他躲开，“我要到了。”

他射在亚瑟的脸上。

“抱歉。”王耀坐起身，去拿床边的纸巾盒。

“还没完。”亚瑟站起来。他的浴袍随着动作落到地上。

王耀莫名害羞的想避开头。然后亚瑟捏住他的下巴给了他一记深吻。他的东西黏在亚瑟的脸上，而亚瑟此刻又深情款款的吻着他。这有点恶心，又有点诡异的浪漫。

亚瑟重新把王耀压进床垫，他也湿了，又湿热又坚挺。王耀能感觉到亚瑟的东西腻乎的在他的屁股缝里寻找入口，或者仅仅是等待进入的许可。

他没带套。

王耀迟疑了。

“请——”亚瑟温柔的顶弄了下王耀的入口。

王耀没有拒绝。

亚瑟再次低头吻住王耀嘴唇，然后缓缓顶进去，“我是干净的。”

这是王耀第一次在完全没有保护的状态下进行性行为，有点吓人，有点恐慌，即使gay不能像女人似的染个孩子回来。但亚瑟开始摆动摩擦的时候，这些问题似乎都不存在。性实在是太爽了，特别是彼此的身体无比合拍的时候。

王耀哼出声。

“好孩子。”亚瑟吻住王耀泛红的脸颊。

*

“3号桌沙拉，11号桌意面。”王耀无法摆脱脑子里的画面。脸上沾着精液的亚瑟扛着他的腿前后操，还有他见鬼漂亮的腹肌，“10号桌外带一份炒面。”

“今早做爱了吗？”来店里兼职的女大学生头也不抬的记下菜单，再用小夹子加到后厨的线上。

“什么？”王耀愣了下，他挺喜欢她，漂亮聪明又格外善良，那种真的善良。

“你整个人都在发光。”女孩咬住笔杆，斜瞄着王耀狡黠一笑，“就好像被滋润过一夜的豆芽菜。”

“没有。”王耀红着脸辩解。

“哦，你的共产伙伴来了。”女孩朝门的方向扬起下巴。

王耀回头去看，那对俄罗斯兄弟正抬手朝王耀打了招呼。

“两个？”女孩把后厨窗口的碟子放进王耀手里的托盘。

“干你的活去，小欲女。”王耀一面假装朝女孩挥了下手里的油性笔，一面把餐点按着顺序放在客人的桌子上。

“嘿，王耀。”伊万满脸内疚。

“显然这公子哥的身价比我预估的要贵。”伊利亚看上去也有些不自然，“我们被他的黑衣打手铐在车里了，三个。”

“对不起。”伊万说，“他没对你怎么样吧？我们随时能查到那小子的老巢，把他打得满地找牙。”

“放轻松。”王耀举起双手，企图压低这两兄弟的怒火，“我见过他，一年前，我们在一个地方工作过。”只不过他是在顶楼办公室谈价值百万的生意，而我在底楼做前台接傻逼们的咨询电话。

“一年？”伊万挑起眉毛，“那这小子可真能干，贩毒？我看他的排场可比富得流油还流油。”

“有钱的老爹，我猜。”王耀把两只信封放在桌子上，“3,3,4。”

“出去抽根烟。”伊万说。

王耀回头瞥眼钟表，估摸着快要到自己下班的时候，店里面也没有几个客人了，“嗯。”他轻轻点了下头，走回到女孩身边，“自己能行吗，我出去抽根烟。”

“回家吧。”女孩朝王耀调皮的眨眨眼睛，“我一个人能搞定。”

“不，我帮你收店。”

“老板有枪。”女孩敲敲收银台，又朝后厨歪歪头，“而且我也有个俄罗斯伙伴。”

“回去吧，别打扰我勾男人。”女孩不由分说把围裙从王耀身上拽下来，“他长得是没那对克隆人好看，但能打极了，我早就看好他了，所以安心去办你的事，难道说你不相信我的能力？”

王耀被女孩半推着从款台离开。

“嘿，帮我照顾好他。”女孩像托付心爱的小狗一样，把王耀推到伊万的餐桌旁。伊利亚不知道什么时候离开了。餐桌上只剩了两只信封，和交握着双手的伊万。

“你女朋友？”伊万朝女孩酸涩一笑。

“我们是工作夫妻。”女孩拍拍王耀的屁股，大笑着说，“亲爱的，晚安。”

“挺漂亮。”伊万言不由衷，整张脸都要扭曲掉了。

“她喜欢马克。”王耀看向厨房的方向，“我可消受不起她。”

“走吧。”伊万长舒了一口气，连眼神都像孩子似的重新亮起来，“我请你喝一杯。”

“不行，我得去回家去。”王耀说，“濠镜的功课我不担心，但只要我不在，嘉龙那小子准保疯到没边。哦，对，还有婉梅，我把她托给——”

“我妹妹喜欢死那小家伙了。”伊万说，“你放心。”

王耀点点头，看着伊万穿上夹克，和他一起出了门。

他们之间的关系总有点怪。推心置腹的兄弟情又混着点其他的东西。而起因就是因为某场该死派对上的该死酒精。伊万是王耀第一个男人。第一个让他爽，给他口，还把他靠后面直接操射的男人。

尽管那夜之后，他们谁也没再提起这件事。

“你和那混球——那小子有没有——”伊万没有再说下去，他狠狠的把烟头摔在柏油马路上，用棒球鞋碾灭。这话太蠢了，没有人会问一个正常男人是不是和另一个成年男人搞过。王耀不是gay，他不会高兴他这么问。

王耀停下来看向伊万。他们在彼此眼中看起来都不甚成熟，指尖的燃着烟头又有种故弄玄乎的矫揉造作之感。雪花在昏黄的路灯下呈现软暖的金黄，伊万俯下身去看王耀扬起来的脸。好似乞求一个吻。

“好梦。”伊万最终只是虚虚的环了下王耀的肩，一个类似于哥们的拥抱。

“再见。”

“再见。”王耀看着伊万拉起兜帽，低头朝反方向跑去。他深深地叹了口气，转身把手揣进衣兜也朝家的方向走。两打折着的厚纸硌着王耀的手。他低头把它们拉出来，是那两只夹着钱的信封。

王耀扭头去看伊万离开的方向，一片雪白昏黄的夜色中，除了空荡荡的马路和飞舞的雪花，那什么都没有。


End file.
